Harry Potter et les Horcruxes
by MissFantasia
Summary: Harry entame sa septième année à Poudlard avec le poids de la mission donné par Dumbledore avant sa mort : trouver et détruire tous les Horcruxes. Mais les maigres indices et les secrets du vieil homme lui donne bien du fil à retordre.
1. Prologue

Bonjour lecteurs/ lectrices ! Voici ma version de la dernière année d'Harry Potter et de ses amis. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Meci à J.K Rowling pour son histoire et ses personnages fabuleux !

Bonne lecture à tous et reviewez moi !

**HARRY POTTER ET LES HORCRUXES**

_Prologue_

_UNE NOUVELLE PAGE SE TOURNE_

_par Wendy Nash pour la Gazette du Sorcier_

_C'est dans le deuil et l'inquiétude que notre communauté commence son été 1997. La perte d'Albus Dumbledore, figure rassurante de cette nouvelle période de trouble, laisse une porte grande ouverte à la peur et à l'insécurité._

_Ce grand sorcier, responsable de la victoire sur le mage noir Grindelwald et tributaire de nombreux titres honorifiques, faisait figure de rempart face au retour de Vous-savez qui et à l'influence de ses aspirants._

_Beaucoup de sorciers se demandent combien de temps il faudra avant que ceux ci ne prennent le contrôle de nos institutions, et parlent même déjà d'infiltrations au sein du ministère._

_« Je travaille au département de régulation des créatures magiques depuis plusieurs années », nous confie une personne qui préfère rester dans l'anonymat. « J'ai toujours entretenu de bons rapports avec mon collègue, mais depuis quelques temps il a une attitude étrange ! J'ai l'impression qu'il est sous l'influence de l'Imperium ! »_

_C'est tout un passé d'horreur qui refait surface dans l'esprit de chacun, et que ce soit légitime ou non, un vent de panique s'installe progressivement dans nos foyers._

_« Il ne faut pas le laisser s'installer ! » clame Kingsley Shackelbot, nouvellement nommé sous-secrétaire d'état au ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour. « C'est ce qu'il souhaite afin de prendre l'ascendant sur nous alors que nous aurons déjà fait tout le travail ! Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore est mort qu'il faut baisser les bras ! Il faut au contraire que nous nous unissions, que nous nous battions pour ne pas revivre les horreurs du passé, et protéger l'avenir de nos enfants ! »_

_Mr Shackelbot, à peine entré au sein des hautes sphères du ministère, a déjà pris des mesures drastiques afin de veiller à la sécurité de nos concitoyens, et fait chaque jour une déclaration publique pour informer la population et la rassurer. Nous ne pouvions rêver meilleur figure en ces temps difficiles._

_Ainsi, le chemin de Traverse et Prè-au-lard sont étroitement surveillés. Des patrouilles d'auror sillonnent les rues, et s'entretiennent régulièrement avec les commerçants. Le nombres de celles ci est doublé dans l'allée des Embrumes et autres endroits douteux. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste fait aussi l'objet d'une surveillance et d'un service de sécurité accrus._

_Azkaban, la prison des sorciers tombée l'année dernière alors que les détraqueurs déclaraient leur allégeance aux partisans du Lord, a été remplacée par des cellules au sein même du ministère sous l'œil aguerri du bureau des aurors._

_« Nous employons de nouvelles techniques de détention développées par le département des mystères » explique Alastor Maugrey, nouvellement nommé à la tête du bureau des Aurors. « Et nos rondes pour surveiller les cellules sont sans failles ! Vigilance Constante ! »_

_A Poudlard, c'est Minerva Mac Gonnagal, professeur de métamorphose et anciennement sous directrice qui reprend le flambeau d'Albus Dumbledore. A peine entrée dans ses fonctions, la nouvelle directrice à pris des mesures draconiennes afin d'assurer la sécurité des enfants, et rassurer les parents qui hésiteraient à renvoyer leur progéniture dans l'école de sorcellerie. A l'image du système Moldu, une cellule psychologique a été mise en place et sera obligatoire à raison d'une séance par semaine pour tous les élèves et le personnel de l'école. Cette méthode, selon un rapport du ministère, s'avère très efficace chez nos concitoyens moldus. Elle sera menée à bien par Rémus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal, à la demande de la directrice._

_Rémus Lupin avait été, rappelons nous, destitué à la suite de la découverte de son statut de Loup-garou. Nous ne sommes pas sans savoir que cette communauté sauvage et cruelle s'est ralliée à Vous-savez qui sous la tutelle de Fenrir Greyback. « Ce n'est pas parce que certains ont fait leur choix que tous doivent faire le même » déclare le nouveau psychologue de Poudlard,. « Tout comme les sorciers font leur choix en devenant Mangemort ou en les combattant, j'ai fait le mien. Il ne faut pas me traiter différemment parce que je suis poilu ! » ajoute-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Cet argument prononcé au cours d'un communiqué aux parents a fait mouche, et l'engouement suscité par les élèves eux-mêmes a suffit a clore le débat._

_« Poudlard est toujours le lieu le plus sur de Grande-Bretagne. Nous avons renforcé les mesures prises par Dumbledore, augmenté le nombre d'auror affilié à la sécurité et avons ajouté de nouvelles lignes de défenses. » déclare Minerva MacGonnagal « Je puis assurer qu'il n'y a pas meilleur lieu où l'on puisses être en sécurité. Et ce n'est pas en stoppant la scolarité de vos enfants qu'il sauront mieux se défendre. » ajoute-t-elle, légèrement agacée._

_Tout est mis en œuvre pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre, et pour empêcher la terreur de s'installer. Les sorciers menacés de mort par le Lord sont étroitement surveillés._

_Un correspondant de la Gazette du sorcier envoyé au ministère pour couvrir les procès des partisans de Vous-savez-qui, nous indique que celui qu'on surnomme le survivant, Harry Potter, est protégé par un service de protection renforcé. En effet, nous savons grâce à une conversation surprise par notre envoyé, que le jeune garçon bénéficiait d'un protection magique spéciale jusqu'à sa majorité du moment qu'il habitait chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. Harry Potter, ayant fêté ses 17 ans le 31 juillet dernier, a maintenant rejoint la famille de son meilleur ami Ron Weasley et est constamment entouré des plus éminents sorciers du moment._

_Nous gardons tous l'œil fixé sur le garçon censé être notre salut face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et espérons que celui ci ne tardera pas._


	2. Les mystères de Dumbledore

Chapitre 1

**LES MYSTERES DE DUMBLEDORE**

« Souviens toi de sa plus grande faiblesse Harry ! »

Dumbledore regarda une dernière fois le survivant de ses yeux bleus pétillants. Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna pour disparaître dans la lumière éclatante dont Harry ne distinguait pas la provenance.

A ses côtés, le bébé commença à crier plus fort, et la cicatrice du jeune homme se mit à le brûler et à saigner. Harry hurla, plaquant ses mains sur son front et s'écroula au sol.

« HARRY ! HARRY!!!! » Voilà que le bébé lui parlait à présent. Non ! Ouvrir les yeux signifierait voir cette chose immonde hurler et se tortiller.

« HARRY REVEILLE TOI S'IL TE PLAIT ! »

On le secouait avec vigueur et Harry reconnut la voix de Ron où se lisait une peur panique. Il ouvrit les yeux. Un cauchemar. Encore.

Il était dans la chambre de son meilleur ami au Terrier. Harry pouvait voir les vieilles affiches des canons de Chudley où les joueurs se terraient dans les bords racornis, effrayés par les hurlements.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Hermione effrayée accompagnée de la famille Weasley baguette à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!!! », s'exclama Mr Weasley pointant sa baguette dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Il avait les yeux à demi clos, le bonnet de nuit de travers et portait sa grande chemise de nuit à l'envers.

« Harry mon chéri ! »

Molly Weasley se précipita sur le jeune homme que Ron aidait à se relever. Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était tombé de son lit.

« C'est rien Maman, il est tombé de son lit... », marmonna Ron.

« Ah ouais ?! », ironisa Fred de mauvaise humeur. « Et toi aussi tu crie aussi fort lorsque tu tombes de 50 cms de haut ? »

« Ça suffit Fred ! Tout le monde va se recoucher. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous demain. »

Face au regard sévère de Molly Weasley, ils obtempérèrent. Seuls Hermione, Ginny et Mr Weasley ne bougèrent pas. Ginny tenta de s'approcher mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

« J'ai dit tout le monde ! »

« Mais Maman ! Et eux ?! », s'exclama la jeune fille en montrant Hermione, son père et Ron du regard.

« Ron est dans sa chambre ! Et ton père et moi devons parler à Harry. Ainsi qu'à ton frère et Hermione ! », ajouta-t-elle avant que sa fille n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit.

Ginny finit par s'avouer vaincue et partit se recoucher, non sans claquer la porte.

« Harry chéri », dit doucement la mère de Ron. « Il faut que tu nous dises ce qu'il t'arrive... nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu persistes à garder tout cela pour toi. »

« Ce ne sont que des cauchemars Mrs Weasley », rassura le jeune homme. « Je suis désolé de vous importuner avec ça... ils se multiplient depuis... » La mère de Ron posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Harry. Puis elle regarda tour à tour les trois amis.

« Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose, et encore une fois je vous demande de nous en parler. »

« Écoutez », soupira Harry qui se lassait d'avoir encore la même conversation. « Dumbledore m'a... »

« Harry », coupa Mr Weasley « Vous êtes encore des enfants, nous sommes plus à même d'accomplir la mission de Dumbledore. »

« Non Mr Weasley, je suis désolé »

Harry coupa court à la conversation, et les parents de Ron allèrent se recoucher, attendant la prochaine occasion pour soutirer leur secret à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« J'ai encore fait ce rêve » dit Harry.

« Celui où Dumbledore disparaît dans la lumière blanche ? » demanda Ron.

Harry acquiesça et s'adossa au mur. Il regarda Hermione qui faisait face à la fenêtre et qui regardait la lumière éclatante de la pleine lune illuminer la campagne. Ron lui, faisait les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Ce rêve est important et il faut absolument que j'en comprenne la signification. C'était le cas pour celui avec la porte du département des mystères que j'ai fait toute l'année dernière. »

Harry se rembrunit à ce souvenir. C'est ce rêve qui l'avait conduit, lui et ses amis, à la prophétie, et Sirius à la mort...

« Mais en quoi le fait de savoir que la plus grande faiblesse de Tu-sais-Qui est de n'accorder aucun crédit au pouvoir de l'amour peut nous aider ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Ça a forcement un rapport avec les Horcruxes », murmura Hermione « C'est un indice concernant ceux dont on ignore l'identité... »

Harry grommela. Il détestait cette manie qu'avait Dumbledore de ne fonctionner que par énigmes et secrets. Pourquoi mettre des bâtons dans les roues à leur quête ? Pourquoi ne pas lui mettre toutes les cartes en main pour que la destruction des Horcruxes soit assurée ?

« Récapitulons », dit Ron qui avait la fâcheuse manie de faire une liste de ce qu'ils savaient à chacune de leurs discussions. « Le journal est détruit, la bague est détruite, nous avons le collier et le serpent est une possibilité. Il nous reste trois horcruxes à définir. »

« Dont un ou plusieurs ont rapport avec la plus grande faiblesse de Voldemort » termina Hermione.

Harry ne savait quoi penser. Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres néglige le pouvoir de l'amour signifiait peut être qu'il existait une personne proche de lui en laquelle il avait introduit une part de son âme. Mais qui ?

Une personne de sa famille ? Ses parents étaient tout deux morts, son oncle tué par ses soins et son grand père Gaunt avait déjà succombé. De même, la famille de son père avait été assassinée par Voldemort lui même. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient vérifié s'il restait un Gaunt mais il n'y en avait trace, et le Lord n'aurait surement pas introduit une partie de son âme dans un simple moldu.

Un ami alors ? Mais Voldemort n'avait pas d'ami.

Il restait une solution qui tirait une grimace de dégout à Ron à chaque fois qu'elle était évoquée. Une femme. Quelqu'un dont Tom Jedusor aurait pu tomber amoureux. Mais pour Hermione, cela était totalement improbable. Une contradiction avec cette grande faiblesse que Dumbledore ne cessait de rappeler à Harry par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves.

Ils avaient tout de même cherché l'existence d'une quelconque relation dans les livres qui lui étaient consacrés, ainsi que dans les archives de Poudlard avant les vacances. Mais le journal de l'école qui avait cessé d'exister peut avant l'entrée des parents de Harry dans l'école n'avait trace d'une quelconque idylle du plus récompensé des élèves du château.

« De toutes manières ce n'est pas à 5h du matin que nous aurons un éclair d'illumination », dit sagement Hermione. « Retournons nous coucher et nous en reparlerons demain. »

Ron approuva Hermione d'un long bâillement. Tous regagnèrent leur lit et les ronflements du jeune Weasley retentirent bien vite dans la chambre.

Harry ne put trouver le sommeil, une multitude d'hypothèses lui inondant l'esprit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit Mme Weasley descendre les escaliers qu'il sombra.

* * *

Harry se réveilla très tard le lendemain. Il était déjà 12h quand il poussa la porte de la cuisine. Il s'attendait à voir Mme Weasley préparer le déjeuner et ses enfants vacants à diverses occupations mais il en était tout autre.

La maison était en effervescence, tout était sans dessus dessous, et Harry eut à peine le droit à un bonjour de la part de Fred et Georges qui passèrent devant lui en faisant léviter chacun une bonne vingtaine de gerbes de roses blanches.

« Harry mon chéri tu es enfin réveillé ! ».

Le jeune homme distingua Molly Weasley à travers la fumée qui se dégageait de multiples chaudrons, d'une volée de couverts et de petits fours.

Le mariage. Trop obnubilé par son rêve, Harry en avait totalement oublié le mariage de Bill et Fleur qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

« Mrs Weasley je suis désolé je ne me suis pas réveillé. Dites moi ce que je peux faire pour aider. »

« Harry », répondit-t-elle d'un froncement de sourcils et d'un tsss caractéristique. « Réveille toi à ton rythme,tu as eu une nuit difficile. J'ai préparé un brunch pour que tout le monde aille grignoter quand il en trouvera le temps. Il est sur la table dans le jardin. »

Elle le poussa dehors et Harry estima que son ton ne laissait place à la discussion. Il avait tellement faim qu'il n'allait pas la contredire.

A table étaient déjà installés Hagrid, Maugrey et Tonks qui étaient en grande discussion. Harry ne les voyait pas beaucoup. Fol Œil avait été nommé à la tête du bureau des aurors par Rufus Scrimgeour, Tonks dirigeait les services de sécurité qui patrouillaient sur le Chemin de Traverse et Prè-au lard, et Hagrid était consultant auprès des créatures magiques qui peuplaient la forêt interdite afin d'assurer la protection de Poudlard. Il y avait apparemment beaucoup plus de créatures qu'Harry ne l'avait supposé.

Chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait été nommé à un poste important, avait expliqué Lupin à Harry alors qu'il était venu le chercher chez les Dursleys avec une escouade d'auror une semaine plus tôt, le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait fallu deux jours de discussions à huit clos pour convaincre Rufus Scrimgeour que les membres de l'Ordre étaient à même de gérer la situation. Après un verdict rendu par le Magenmagot lui même, la proposition avait été acceptée, mais Scrimgeour avait refusé de laisser sa place de Ministre.

« Nous ne savons pas où ils se cachent », dit Maugrey à l'attention de Hagrid qui venait de poser la question. « Ils ont déplacé leur quartier général. Le manoir Malefoy est vide, à l'exception de Narcissa Malefoy et de son fils qui y vivent toujours. »

« Vous l'avez interrogée ? », questionna le demi géant en adressant un grand sourire à Harry alors que ce dernier s'asseyait en se ruant sur les œufs brouillés, et que Tonks le gratifiait d'une tape dans le dos.

« Bonjour Potter », grommela Maugrey.

Harry les salua et accompagna ses œufs de bacon grillé, de toasts à la marmelade, d'une bonne rasade de jus de citrouille et de plusieurs chocogrenouilles.

« Dis moi Harry on ne te nourri pas ici !? », s'exclama Tonks en riant. Puis elle reprit un air sérieux. « Si bien sûr nous l'avons interrogée, mais elle nie avoir eu connaissance des agissements de son mari et d'un quelconque rassemblement chez elle. Elle nous a dit en nous mettant dehors que nous n'avions aucune preuve de ce que nous avancions et que son mariage avec un mangemort ne faisait pas d'elle une partisane. »

« Et Malefoy fils ? », demanda férocement Harry. « On ne l'a pas arrêté pour le meurtre de Dumbledore ? »

Ils eurent des regards gênés.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a assassiné Potter », répondit Maugrey. « Et nous ne pouvons pas prouver qu'il en avait l'intention. Nous n'avons aucune preuve et aucun témoignage à part le tien. »

Harry lâcha sa fourchette avec colère. « Et ce n'est pas suffisant ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières années pourquoi mettre en doute ma parole !? De plus son père est mangemort ! Et Rogue alors ! Si on ne peut accuser Malefoy d'intention de meurtre, alors il n'y a aucune raison d'accuser Rogue de meurtre puisqu'il n'y a que mon témoignage pour le prouver ! »

« Calme toi Harry ! », s'écria Tonks. « Rogue a pris la fuite ce qui suffit à prouver sa culpabilité. Et comme l'a dit Narcissa Malefoy, le fait que son père soit mangemort ne fait pas de Drago Malefoy l'un des leurs. »

« Personne ne met en doute ta parole Harry... », dit doucement Hagrid. « Mais tout le monde connait ta haine envers ce garçon et la moindre chose peut influencer les gens tu le sais... »

« Tu sais Potter », dit Maugrey en se levant. « C'est très difficile de reconnaître que nous ne savons en fait rien des personnes que nous côtoyons depuis des années. Drago Malefoy fait partit d'une famille influente dans le monde des sorciers. Assimiler que le père est un traitre est déjà difficile après son repentit si convaincant d'il y a 16 ans. Alors se dire que son charmant fils de 17 ans l'est aussi... »

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et fixa Harry de son œil magique quelques instants. A la fureur qu'il ressentait se mêla un grand gêne, comme l'impression d'être passé au rayon X.

« Moi je te crois Potter, et tout le monde te crois et à confiance en toi ici c'est le plus important. Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Il sortit du jardin et transplana. Tonks bondit soudain de sa chaise et fonça dans la maison sans demander son reste. Harry resta seul avec Hagrid. Un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahit soudain. La déclaration de Maugrey lui avait fait un bien fou, surtout venant d'un homme comme lui. Harry avait le plus grand respect pour lui. C'est ce dont le survivant avait besoin plus que tout à ce moment. Du soutien et de la confiance de la part de ses proches.

Il reprit donc l'assaut de son petit déjeuner de meilleur humeur.

« Drago Malefoy paiera un jour ou l'autre » ,assura Hagrid. « Bientôt, hein Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça et sourit au garde chasse.  
« Les enfants des Mangemorts vont revenir à Poudlard cette année ? », demanda le garçon. « Mac Go... euh je veux dire le professeur Mac Gonnagal ne va pas les accepter ça ? »

« Malheureusement elle ne peut pas les en empêcher. Sauf pour ceux qui assument leur allégeance à Tu-sais-qui. Tout comme on ne peut prouver les aspirations de Narcissa Malefoy, on ne peut pas le faire pour les enfants des mangemorts. »

Harry grommela. Cela voulait dire que l'atmosphère au château allait être plus tendue que jamais, et qu'il allait devoir supporter cette fouine de Malefoy une année de plus.

« Vous connaissez le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? »

« C'est un vieux membre de l'Ordre, et un vieil ami de Dumbledore », répondit Hagrid. « Il était à l'école avec moi et était très brillant. Il s'appelle Safir Hollister. »

Harry s'étonna. « Pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui a-t-il pas proposé le poste auparavant ? »

« Oh il l'a fait ! Mais Safir n'a jamais voulu quitter son village en Irlande. Il disait qu'il avait des responsabilités envers ses élèves et qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes compétentes pour pourvoir ce poste. »

« Ses élèves ? Il y a une autre école que Poudlard en Grande Bretagne ? ». Harry ne suivait pas beaucoup en cours, mais il écoutait Hermione et il était persuadé l'avoir entendu dire que Poudlard était la seule école des îles Britanniques.

« Non non il n'y en a pas d'autre ! Mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que le prix à payer pour aller à l'école est très élevé. Beaucoup de familles n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir ce luxe. »

Le jeune garçon se trouva soudain bien bête. Il n'avait jamais songé à cela. Harry se rappela les paroles de Hagrid pour sa tante et son oncle le jour de son 11e anniversaire. Il leur avait précisé qu'il était inscrit depuis sa naissance et que ses frais de scolarité étaient déjà réglés.

« Il existe donc dans les villages sorciers et dans les villes et villages moldus avec une forte concentration de sorciers des sortes de précepteurs. Ils suivent le programme de Poudlard du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Bien entendu il leur est impossible à eux seul de tout enseigner, ils font donc le tri dans les enseignements. C'est un programme approuvé par le ministère ! »

Hagrid avait dit cela avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Harry l'interrogea du regard. Hagrid expliqua.

« Ces petites écoles ont été crées peut après ce qui aurait du être ma septième année à Poudlard. »

« Alors avant ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens d'étudier à Poudlard n'apprenaient pas la magie ? »

« Si par leurs parents... »

Harry n'insista pas, voyant que la discussion pesait gros sur le cœur de Hagrid.

« Et c'est la mort de Dumbledore qui a incité Safir Hollister à accepter le poste ? » interrogea le survivant

« Oui. Il lui avait promit de veillez à ce que tout se passe bien s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... c'est ce qu'il a dit... »

Tout deux restèrent silencieux. Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup de la mort de Dumbledore, et commencer sa journée en l'évoquant n'était pas pour le rendre de bonne humeur.

« Excuse moi Harry il faut que j'y aille », dit soudain Hagrid. « Je dois aller discuter avec le chef d'un clan de centaures de la forêt interdite. Ce sont des marginaux pacifiques qui ne se mêlent pas à Bane et les autres. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil au garçon et s'éloigna pour transplaner une fois passé la barrière du jardin.

* * *

Harry passa le reste de sa journée à participer aux préparations du mariage de Bill et Fleur. A la fin de la journée, le jardin des Weasley était transformé. Un autel était dressé sous une arcade de roses blanches au fond du jardin, faisant face aux chaises réservées à l'assemblée. Un peu plus loin, près de la maison avait été dressée une tente où l'on avait installé une piste de danse et plusieurs tables tout autour. Le tout était décoré des mêmes fleurs que l'autel sur les tables et décorant la tente, et des petites fées se baladaient dans les airs déversant une fine pluie d'or magique au plafond. Le tout était magnifique.

Mrs Weasley s'était surpassée en cuisine, et la réception promettait d'être grandiose.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup eut l'occasion de discuter avec Ron et Hermione, ou de passer du temps avec Ginny. Malgré leur rupture à la fin de l'année scolaire, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à faire comme si de rien était, et les sentiments de Harry pour la jeune fille grandissaient de jour en jour.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit alors que tout le monde dînait autour de la grande table du jardin qu'ils purent se retrouver.

Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient en bout de table avec les Delacours et parlaient des derniers préparatifs du mariage. Gabrielle se tenait auprès de sa mère et regardait avec des yeux ronds Tonks qui lui faisait une démonstration de tous les nez qu'elle pouvait adopter. Lupin était à ses côtés, regardant sa femme avec une petite lueur d'adoration dans les yeux. Plus loin, Hagrid était en grande conversation avec Fred, George et Charlie sur un dragon dont s'occupait le plus âgé des frères. Les jumeaux semblaient bien plus intéressés par les propriétés du sang du dragon assez rare que Charlie venait d'acquérir que par le dragon lui même. En face, Bill et Fleur parlaient de leurs plans d'avenir et de la nouvelle maison qu'ils venaient d'acheter et qui s'appelait « La chaumière aux coquillages ».

Enfin à l'autre bout de la table étaient installés Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

« On pourrait peut être reconstituer l'A.D et même recruter de nouveaux membres », proposa Ron. « Il nous faut une défense au sein du château et nous devons pouvoir surveiller les Serpentards ! »

« Ron », soupira Hermione. « Je te répète que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts. Il se pourrait même que des Serdaigles, Pouffsouffles et Gryffondors en soit ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »s s'indigna le rouquin.

« Non elle a raison »s approuva Ginny. « Ça serait donc pour surveiller les agissements des enfants de mangemorts qu'on connait, et de possibles mouvements suspects de la part des élèves »

Hermione acquiesça. Tout trois regardèrent Harry, attendant sa confirmation. Celui ci ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Il avait maintenant une mission dont il fallait faire une priorité. Plus il attendrait pour trouver les derniers Horcruxes, plus l'ascendance de Voldemort prendrait de l'ampleur.

Il avait déjà renoncé à partir seul à leur recherche, après de longues conversations avec Ron et Hermione à la lueur des bougies.

« A quoi ça te servirait de partir seul ? », avait tempêté Hermione. « On est plus fort à trois, et il vaut mieux que tu puisses réfléchir et agir en sécurité au château, et avec toute la documentation possible que dans une tente miteuse au milieu de nul part ! »

Ron la soutenait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des réserves, ayant peur de perdre son meilleur ami. Cependant, les regards que lui lançait sa petite amie avaient finit par le dissuader d'entretenir les certitudes de Harry. Ce dernier avait finit par reconnaitre qu'Hermione avait raison, et que son entreprise le ralentirait plus qu'autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée », marmonna Harry. « Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort ce n'est plus réellement son armée alors à quoi bon. »

Harry savait que ce n'était en rien un argument, mais il ne savait comment faire face à ce qui lui semblait une bonne idée.

« Et alors? », gronda Ginny. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça change ! Je croyais que tu serais _l'Homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout _Harry ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry chercha du secours en Hermione qui avait compris d'un regard ce qui tracassait son ami.

« Oui c'est vrai elle a raison », dit-elle timidement. « Mais je me demande si on a vraiment besoin de Harry pour organiser une défense au sein de l'école maintenant que la menace est acquise et qu'il n'y a personne pour nous empêcher de pratiquer la défense... »

« Ah bon ? », lança furieusement la rouquine. « Si on a besoin de Harry ?! Mais tu débloques ma vieille, bien sur qu'on a besoin de celui qui sait mieux que personne ce que ça fait de se battre contre Tu-sais-qui et ses sbires ! »

« Ginny aide moi à débarrasser la table s'il te plait », cria Mrs Weasley du bout de la table.

« Maman je discute ! », s'énerva Ginny qui l'était déjà beaucoup.

« Oui et bien tu pourras le faire plus tard aussi ! »

La tornade Ginny se leva et commença rageusement à empiler les assiettes sans accorder un regard à Harry qui sentit une boule se balader dans son estomac. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il s'assura que personne ne put les entendre.

«Je ne peux pas perdre de temps avec l'A.D ! C'est une bonne idée mais je dois trouver les Horcruxes c'est ma priorité ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais bien Harry ! », gémit Hermione. « Ne t'énerve pas! »

« Et puis cette année nous allons avoir un très bon professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ! »

Il leur parla de sa discussion avec Hagrid sur Safir Hollister, et par la même occasion de celle qu'il avait eut avec Maugrey et Tonks.

« Apparemment il était à l'école avec Hagrid et ... »

Harry s'interrompit laissant ses amis perplexes. Il fixa Hagrid qui venait d'éclater de rire à une blague de Fred, et se tapa le front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? », demanda Ron, inquiet.

« Mais bien sur ! », s'exclama ce dernier .« Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt c'est évident ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ! ? », demanda Hermione, énervée de ne pas saisir.

Harry se pencha en avant, les invitant à la confidence.  
« Dans les souvenirs du journal de Jedusor, qui ai-je pu voir ? »

« Hagrid ! », s'écria Hermione. « Mais bien sur ! », ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

« Il connaissait donc Jedusor et a pu suivre sa vie à Poudlard non ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore n'y a pas déjà pensé ? Qu'il lui a posé la question et qu'il t'a ensuite répété les dires de Hagrid. »

Harry se pencha en arrière. C'était juste. Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé passé quelque chose d'aussi important.

« Peut être qu'il n'a pas posé les bonnes questions. »

« Harry tu ne crois pas que... », commença Ron.

« Je vais quand même essayer ! Dumbledore n'était pas un dieu, il ne pouvait pas penser à tout. Et écoutez ! », s'écria-t-il en voyant ses deux amis protester. « Il n'a pas su convaincre Slughorn de venir enseigner à Poudlard ou de lui donner ce souvenir. Il a eut besoin de moi. Cela prouve qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne savait pas faire et que seul moi pouvait non ? »

Hermione et Ron durent se résoudre. Ce raisonnement n'était pas sans sens et ils le savaient.


	3. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur

Chapitre 2

**LA MARIAGE DE BILL ET FLEUR **

Le lendemain, tous les habitants du Terrier étaient sur le pied de guerre à 8h tapante pour le mariage. Mrs Weasley, que Fred et George appelaient maintenant à tout va _commandant chef oui chef !_ (ce qui exaspérait profondément leur mère), avait assigné chaque membre de la famille ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione à un poste.

Ginny et Gabrielle en temps que demoiselles d'honneur devaient passer la journée avec Fleur afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne manquerait de rien et surtout pas de soutien. Ginny était ravie. Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient accueillir les invités à leur arrivée et les conduire à leurs chaises. Puis, lorsque la cérémonie serait terminée, les jumeaux et Charlie prendraient le relais dans la tente de réception.

Quant au commandant chef, elle passerait le plus clair de son temps en cuisine et à superviser les serveurs engagés à l'occasion, tandis que son mari et les Delacours tiendraient conversation aux invités.

A 14h, les premiers invités transplanèrent et la course commença pour les trois amis. De nombreuses personnalités du monde magique avaient répondu présent. Le rédacteur en chef de _La Gazette du Sorcier _Marvin Solis accompagné de son assistante qui n'était autre que Cho Chang. Les parents de la jeune fille étaient également là, ce qui l'empêcha de courir vers Harry alors que Ron les menaient à leurs places. Harry en fut soulagé et l'évita tout le reste de la journée en jetant des coups d'œil affolés à la fenêtre de la chambre où étaient Ginny, Fleur et Gabrielle.

Xénophilius Lovogood, rédacteur du _Chicaneur_ accompagné de sa fille Luna. Plusieurs membres du ministère, et le premier ministre Rufus Scrimgeour en personne. Plusieurs parents de camarades d'école de Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient là comme les Londubats, les Finnigans ou encore les Dubois.

Toute la famille de Ron était venue assister au mariage et une mer de cheveux roux emplissait le jardin.

Il y avait enfin beaucoup de gens qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui parlaient avec un accent bizarre. Il en conclut qu'ils étaient Français et avaient été invités par Fleur. Parmi eux, il y avait de nombreuses cousines de la mariée qui avaient le gêne Vélane. Fred et George ne perdirent pas de temps, et Ron eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Hermione lui mit un bon coup de pied dans le tibia qu'il évita tout contact visuel avec elles.

Bien sûr tout l'Ordre du phénix était là.

Harry et Hermione n'avaient jamais assisté à un mariage sorcier, et ils attendaient avec impatience de voir s'il différait beaucoup d'un mariage moldu.  
Il était indiqué 15h sur la nouvelle montre de Harry quand la cérémonie commença. Bill était magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier d'un beau blanc crème, mais l'arrivée de Fleur au bras de son père provoqua un mutisme général. Sa robe sculptait magnifiquement sa silhouette et ses cheveux argentés volaient dans le vent inexistant.

« Elle a du laisser libre cour à ses gènes Vélane pour faire de l'effet », précisa Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

« Ben c'est réussi... », murmura ce dernier de sorte que Ginny qui n'était pas loin ne puisse pas l'entendre.

La cérémonie commença. L'officiel qui n'était autre que l'homme qui avait prononcé les mots à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, présenta Bill et Fleur à l'assemblée et les invita à lire leurs vœux. Puis il leur fit prononcer les promesses qui étaient, remarqua Hermione, beaucoup plus traditionnelles et anciennes que dans le monde moldu. Harry l'entendit marmonner « primitif » et « parité ».

Enfin ils passèrent leurs anneaux et l'officiel conclut leur union en liant leurs mains par un fil d'or qu'il fit apparaitre d'un coup de baguette. Celui ci s'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes. Puis il enserra sa prise et disparut dans une pluie d'étincelles dorées.

« Je vous déclare Mari et Femme ! », clama l'officiel provoquant cris, sifflements et applaudissements.

Bill et Fleur s'embrassèrent. Les mères des mariés pleuraient à chaudes larmes tandis que leurs maris se serraient la main et se faisaient des accolades qu'ils ponctuaient de _beau-frère._ Fred et George profitèrent de l'occasion pour serrer chaleureusement leurs nouvelles cousines dans leurs bras.

* * *

« Quand vas-tu parler à Hagrid ? », demanda Hermione à Harry alors qu'ils rejoignaient les tables de réception, un verre de biereaubeurre en main.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il regarda le demi géant qui brandissait son immense chope remplie de Whisky pur feu en criant _Vive les mariés._ Le tout était de trouver un connecteur entre un sujet qu'il aborderait sans problème avec Hagrid, et Tom Jedusor à l'époque où ils étaient tout deux à l'école.

C'était assez simple, pensa Harry. Dumbledore. Le jeune homme décida de le laisser un peu boire avant d'aller lui parler. En attendant, il partit marcher seul dans le jardin, prétextant un besoin de réfléchir à ses propos pour Hagrid auprès de ses amis. Il promit de ne pas sortir de la zone de protection ce à quoi il n'aurait même pas pensé. En réalité il voulait surtout éviter la piste de danse, Cho Chang et Rufus Scrimgeour qui ne manquait jamais de réitérer sa demande de _soutien au ministère_ de l'hiver dernier.

« Harry ? », dit une petite voix. Ginny vint le rejoindre sur le banc où il s'était installé. Elle hésita et tendit les lèvres pour l'embrasser. Harry tourna la tête.

« Non Ginny... », soupira-t-il. « Nous en avons déjà parlé... »

« Mais ! », gémit-elle. « Harry, qu'est-ce que cela change que nous restions ensemble ! Nous nous aimons et le voulons ! Tout le monde sait que je compte pour toi alors qu'on s'embrasse ou non ils pourront se servir de moi! »

« Ginny, nous avons déjà eut cette conversation des milliers de fois depuis que je suis là. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, la suppliant d'arrêter là. Puis s'en alla. Il était fatigué de toujours devoir chercher des excuses qui n'avaient au final aucun sens. Il savait que ça ne changeait rien d'être avec elle ou non. Harry avait tout simplement du mal à s'avouer qu'il préférait mettre un terme à leur relation par peur de souffrir s'il la perdait, comme il avait perdu Sirius ou Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry alla retrouver Ron et Hermione dans la tente. Quoiqu'il ne savait pas s'il avait réellement envie de les voir, si c'était pour entendre Hermione lui dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé avec Ginny ? » et surprendre le regard réprobateur de Ron.

Il chercha du regard une table libre et vit Lupin assis non loin de là.

« Ah tiens Harry ! », s'exclama ce dernier en le voyant s'asseoir. Il était en discussion avec un couple et leur jeune fille d'à peu près l'âge du jeune homme. « Je te présente Peter et Debra Lou. Ainsi que leur fille Lonnie. »

Harry les gratifia d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête. « Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

« Debra était à Poudlard en même année que moi, à Serdaigle. » précisa Lupin. « Nous sommes de vieux amis. »

« Et Peter était à l'école de Beauxbâtons avec la mère de Fleur. » ajouta Debra avec un sourire.

« Oui c'est une coïncidence si nous nous retrouvons ici j'en suis ravi ! »

Peter, lui, n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être ravi. Sa femme et Lupin avaient l'air un peu trop proches à son goût.

« Nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer Harry », continua Debra. « Nous t'admirons beaucoup et sache que nous avons toujours cru en toi ! »

« Oui... ce qui nous a valu pas mal de soucis dans le village... », précisa Peter en grognant.

« Papa ! », s'écria Lonnie.

Devant l'air accusateur de sa fille, le visage de Mr Lou se dérida. Harry observa celle-ci afin de se rappeler s'il l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle avait les cheveux longs et d'un noir jais comme les siens, les trais fins et doux, et une lueur espiègle brillait dans ses yeux. Ce détail rappela Dumbledore au jeune homme l'espace d'un instant et un sentiment de nostalgie le submergea.

Ce furent les grands yeux de la jeune fille qui frappèrent Harry. Ils étaient d'une couleur qu'il n'aurait su définir. Un mélange de bleu, de gris et de myosotis.

« C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? », dit soudain Debra ce qui sortit le survivant de sa torpeur. « Moi non plus je n'avais jamais vu ça avant la naissance de ma fille. Le bleu vient de moi, le gris de son grand-père paternel, et le myosotis de ma mère. C'est une couleur rare, elle peut sauter des générations dans la famille, et c'est Lonnie qui a eu de la chance. »

Elle avait ajouté cela avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Vos yeux sont très beaux également ! », dit Harry se surprenant lui-même. Debra, elle, afficha un grand sourire et se tourna vers Lupin qui lui posait une question.

« C'est très gentil ce que tu as dit. », remercia Lonnie.

« C'est ce que je pense », répondit inutilement le jeune homme.

Ils discutèrent un moment du mariage et des personnes présentes, puis les Lou laissèrent Harry et Lupin à leur table pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Durant tout le reste du mariage, Harry fut assailli par toutes sortes de personnes qui étaient ravis d'avoir enfin la possibilité de parler au survivant. Il ne put éviter Scrimgeour qui le bassina une demi heure sur le bien que cela ferait s'il montrait son soutien au ministère.

Il était en train de se demander si Bill et Fleur le prendrait mal s'il montait se coucher maintenant quand il aperçu Hagrid seul à une table, sa chope en main et le visage rougit.

« Bonsoir Hagrid ! »

« Harry ! », s'écria peut être un peu trop fort ce dernier. « Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le jeune homme fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Le demi géant sembla très inquiet de si peu d'enthousiasme.

« Mais queuusque... qu'est-ce qu'il n'va pas ? », rectifia-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas... je me disais que Dumbledore aurait aimé être là. »

Le visage de Hagrid s'attrista. « Oui c'est vrai... il aurait aimé de voir tant d'amour, de joie et de bonheur en ces temps difficiles... ». Il renifla bruyamment.

« S'il n'avait pas été si imprudent avec Rogue et Malefoy... »

« NE LA BLÂME PAS HARRY ! », cria Hagrid le faisant sursauter ainsi que la moitié des personnes autour d'eux. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'allait pas un peu loin mais c'était le prix à payer pour aller plus loin. Il espéra simplement que son ami ne se renfrognerait pas. Il marqua un silence.

« Il a toujours été aussi confiant ? Avec tout le monde ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oh il a toujours donné une seconde chance aux gens car il pensait qu'il y avait du bon en chacun ! »

« Mais il ne s'est jamais trompé ? »

« Oh si mais quand il était beaucoup plus jeune... il y a très longtemps. Tu as lu les articles sur le livre de Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette ? »

« Vous parlez de Grindelwald ? ». En réalité, Harry avait lu le premier mais n'avait voulu accorder aucun crédit aux autres. « Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Tu sais bien que Rita Skeeter aime toujours arranger les choses comme elle veut ! », s'écria Hagrid, furieux. « Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle en dit ! »

« Vous ne le connaissiez pas à cette époque... »

« Non non mais j'ai confiance en Dumbledore ! »

« Bien sur bien sur. », dit précipitamment Harry. Puis il tenta d'entamer le sujet qui l'intéressait. « En revanche vous avez pu mieux juger la situation avec une autre de ses erreurs. »

Hagrid leva un sourcil interrogateur et soupçonneux.

« Je parle de Tom Jedusor. Vous vous rappelez quand j'étais en deuxième année vous... »

« Oui je me rappelle. » Son ton était sec et cassant et son air devint dur. C'était un sujet épineux avec Hagrid qui avait été enfermé à Azkaban parce qu'il était soupçonné d'avoir rouvert la chambre des secrets. Ce qui lui était déjà arrivé lors de sa scolarité. C'était en réalité Tom Jedusor le fautif.

Harry espérait passer par ce chemin pour que le demi géant lui parle du jeune Voldemort. Malgré tout il ne se sentait pas très bien de devoir être aussi dur pour arriver à ses fins.

Hagrid s'enferma dans un silence pesant puis finit par se confier.

« Oui il a fait une belle erreur avec lui... mais comment se douter de quoique ce soit ? ». Harry fut plus attentif. « Oui il... il était... il avait l'air si propre, tout plein de bonne manières et il était si bon élève. Si sage... »

« Il s'entendait bien avec les autres élèves ? »

« Boarf ce n'est pas qu'il s'entendait avec eux ou non. Il était si impassible et si calme qu'on ne pouvait savoir s'il nous appréciait ou non, sauf quand il entrait dans une de ses fameuses colères. »

« Ses fameuses colères ? »

« Oui... un jour dans le hall, il a surpris une bande de gars qui martyrisait un élève plus jeune. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils agissaient mais Jedusor ne les avait jamais surpris en flagrant délit. Ce fut le cas ce jour là, et c'était la première fois que je voyais son visage prendre une vraie expression. De la rage. Intense. Il les a emmené dans une salle avec sa baguette et quand ils sont ressortis, les garçons étaient blancs et à partir de ce jour là ils n'ont plus embêté personne. »

« Ça m'étonnes de Voldemort de prendre la défense de qui que ce soit ! », ironisa Harry en tirant une grimace à Hagrid à la mention du nom _Voldemort_.

« Oh ce n'était pas ses principales motivations ! Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir -je l'ai compris plus tard- c'est que le petit garçon était un sang pur et que les garçons étaient des sang-mêlés et des enfants de moldus. »

Harry ne sut que dire. Il regarda Hagrid. Il n'avait jamais songé au fait que son ami avait connu le monstre qu'était Jedusor à ses débuts, ce qu'il avait pu ressentir alors et par la suite.

« Une autre fois -il était en septième année- il s'est battu en duel dans le parc sous une pluie torrentielle avec une fille. »

« Une fille !? », s'exclama Harry, une lueur d'espoir l'envahissant.

« Elle s'appelait Ava Maldav ». Hagrid devint songeur. « Ses parents étaient Russes, et elle et sa famille étaient venus habiter en Angleterre quelques années avant son entrée à Poudlard. Elle avait un mignon petit accent et de magnifiques cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade... »

« Hagrid ! », protesta le survivant. Il n'avait jamais vu Hagrid aussi hagard.

« Hum... oui pardon... et bien ils étaient seuls, tout le monde les regardait par la fenêtre et leur duel était assez violent. Ava était une très bonne sorcière. Personne ne connaissait l'objet de leur conflit mais j'ai pu voir la même expression de fureur sur son visage ce jour là.... Il a fallu plusieurs enseignants dont Dumbledore pour les séparer. Après ça quand ils se croisaient l'ambiance était électrique. »

« Oh... », s'étonna Harry. « Un conflit... affectif ? »

« Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas ! Mais ça m'étonnerait fort, il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher ou alors il le cachait très bien. C'était plus un... Casanova qu'autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ».

Il fixa Harry d'un regard entendeur. Ce dernier était ravi, il avait réussi à obtenir l'information qu'il voulait, et se demanda comment Dumbledore avait pu passer au dessus de cette importante information. Peut être qu'il avait déjà creusé cette piste mais qu'elle n'avait mené à rien. En tout cas, il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry qui ne savait donc pas si elle en valait la peine ou pas.

Hagrid changea très vite de conversation et commença à lui parler du bonheur qu'il ressentait pour Bill et Fleur. Il finit par s'endormir sur la table, et Harry décida d'aller se coucher sentant ses yeux picoter. Il s'endormit très vite alors que la fête battait son plein.

* * *

Le lendemain, il était très tard quand les habitants du Terrier émergèrent. Chacun avait passé une folle nuit, et affichait des petits yeux cernés de belles valises. Ron et Hermione, que Harry n'avait pas beaucoup vu de la soirée, s'assirent à la table du petit déjeuner un semblant de sourire figé sur leurs lèvres. Ginny adressa à peine un regard à Harry, et se plongea dans son bol de chocolat chaud.

Le jardin était vierge de toute trace de la fête, et mise à part l'état de chacun, il n'y avait aucun indice pouvant laisser croire qu'il y en avait eut une.

Tous passèrent la journée à somnoler plus ou moins, sans parler beaucoup, et même Mrs Weasley n'avait pas sa fougue habituelle. Mr Weasley et les jumeaux n'allèrent pas travailler.

A travers la brume et le froid habituel, un rayon de soleil réussi à s'immiscer et ils purent en profiter. Allongés dans des hamacs ou sur l'herbe, lecture ou sieste étaient le mot d'ordre de la journée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés au milieu du jardin où il y avait le plus de soleil. Harry put leur raconter sa conversation avec Hagrid.

« Et tu crois que cette Ava Maldav aurait été l'amour de Jedusor ? », demanda Ron « Et qu'elle pourrait être un horcruxe ? »

« C'est possible qu'elle en soit un, ce n'est qu'une supposition après déduction de la phrase de Dumbledore », répondit Harry agacé de son maigre indice.

« Ça serait tout simplement abominable d'intégrer un morceau de son âme dans une personne ! », s'indigna Hermione.

« Depuis quand l'abominable arrête Tu-sais-qui ? », ironisa Ron.

Harry acquiesça doucement. « Ce qui me travaille c'est que ce n'est pas logique. Dumbledore a dit que sa plus grande faiblesse était de ne pas accorder d'importance à l'amour. Dans ce cas non seulement il n'aurait pas pu avoir d'histoire avec quelqu'un, mais si ça avait été le cas il ne l'aurait pas choisi comme horcruxes car elle n'avait finalement pas d'importance. »

« Mais si Harry ! », fit Hermione. « Regarde : s'ils ont effectivement eut une histoire, elle a eut beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Mais par fierté il refuse de le reconnaître, et pour se le prouver il la traite comme n'importe qui... ou n'importe quoi en faisant d'elle un horcruxe. Cela n'empêche pas que, comme la bague qui est une preuve de son affiliation à Serpentard ou le journal qui est une part de lui même, elle représente quelque chose pour lui. »

Harry médita sur ses paroles. Tout ce qu'avait dit son amie avait bien un sens, ça se tenait. Dans ce cas, pensa-t-il, c'était un mélange d'abomination et d'amour et ça lui donnait froid dans le dos...

« Nous ne sommes même pas sur qu'Ava Maldav ne lui avait tout simplement pas manqué de respect. », dit-il

« Pour le savoir il faudrait aller la voir », proposa Ron.

« Encore faut-il qu'elle soit encore en vie ! », souligna Hermione. « Être en conflit avec Voldemort -Ron...- lui a peut être valu une mort prématurée, ou bien tout simplement la guerre d'il y a 16 ans aura eut raison d'elle »

« Elle est peut être morte de vieillesse. », pensa Harry. « Si elle avait 17 ans il y a 50 ans, elle en a maintenant 67. »

« Oui enfin aujourd'hui on meurt beaucoup plus vieux, et à mon avis vu le caractère qu'elle avait... elle m'a l'air résistante. », protesta Hermione.

Ils restèrent silencieux.

« Mais... ». Ron hésita. « Si elle est bien un horcruxe... il faudra la tuer non...? »

Cette réalité frappa Harry de plein fouet. Ils se regardèrent d'un air affolé. Ils étaient tellement obsédé par le fait de trouver les Horcruxes qu'ils en avaient oublié le fait qu'il fallait les détruire.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle soit morte alors... », dit Ron d'un rire nerveux.

« Il y a une chose qui m'échappe ». Hermione affichait un air de totale incrédulité. « Pourquoi faire d'un être vivant un horcruxe tout en sachant qu'il n'a pas de durée de vie illimité comme un objet... »

Les deux garçons ne trouvèrent pas plus la réponse.

« De toutes manières, qui comprend vraiment ce qui se passe dans la tête de Voldemort ? », dit Harry coupant court à tout questionnement dérangeant. « Dumbledore nous a donné une piste. Creusons là et nous verrons bien. »

« Maintenant la question est de savoir comment trouver Ava Maldav, et surtout comment la rencontrer sans éveiller les soupçons de l'Ordre et de tes parents Ron... »

Oui... agir en toute liberté était difficile avec les protections rapprochées 24h/24. C'est l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé Harry à vouloir partir, et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il regrettait d'avoir changé d'avis.

« De toutes manières je ne leur laisserait pas le choix », dit-il fermement. « Ils savent que j'ai quelque chose d'important à accomplir, une mission de Dumbledore. Et surtout j'ai 17 ans et je sais très bien me défendre. »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. La jeune fille était dans son cas, mais cela serait beaucoup plus difficile pour Ron que la poigne de sa mère ne lâcherait pas si facilement.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Mrs Weasley les emmena faire leurs courses au Chemin de traverse. Ils avaient reçu leurs listes la veille. Hermione avait été, sans surprise, nommée Préfète-en Chef et Harry Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé d'élèves de l'école et de sorciers. Chacun était rassuré de se trouver dans ce lieu sécurisé et toujours peuplé par les temps qui couraient ,et Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, leur dit qu'il y avait toujours un monde fou et que les affaires n'avaient jamais aussi bien marché.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes après une longue discussion. En effet, Mrs Weasley avait refusé de laisser _les petits_ seuls, puis avait finit par être rassurée en voyant les nombreuses patrouilles d'auror sillonnant les allées.

Une fois bien sûrs d'être seuls, Harry Ron et Hermione transplanèrent au ministère de la magie. Ils atterrirent devant l'entrée des sorciers, et après avoir précisé le motif de leur visite et avoir soumis leurs baguettes au contrôle, entrèrent dans le grand hall par voix de cheminette.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour », dit Hermione à la sorcière derrière le comptoir. « Où faut-il s'adresser pour...euh... trouver une personne ? »

« C'est à dire ? », fit la sorcière d'un ton très désagréable.

« Euh... mon ami... », dit-elle en désignant Ron. « Et bien il n'a plus de nouvelles d'un membre de sa famille depuis plusieurs années. Il l'a cru décédé mais un événement récent nous laisse croire que ce ne serait pas le cas... nous cherchons une trace... une adresse ? »

La fille la regarda d'un air incrédule quelques secondes puis finit par rebaisser la tête sur son parchemin.

« Service des recensements, au fond du couloir à côté des ascenseurs. »

« Service des recensements ? », répéta Ron, étonné, une foi qu'il y furent. « Jamais entendu parlé »

« C'est parce qu'il n'a pas un rôle très important au ministère. »

C'était un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé qu'eux qui avait parlé. Il venait d'entrer et prit place au bureau à leur droite.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Nous cherchons à contacter une personne. », dit Hermione qui recommença son baratin. « C'est une vieille amie de ma grand mère, elles étaient à l'école ensemble. J'organise sa fête d'anniversaire pour ses 70 ans et je voudrais inviter toutes les personnes qui sont et qui ont été importantes pour elle. » Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser à inventer des histoires.

« C'est très noble de votre part Mademoiselle », dit le garçon en souriant à Hermione ce qui ne plut guère à Ron.

« Oui... nous ne savons pas si elle est décédée... elle s'appelle Ava Maldav. »

Le sorcier se dirigea vers un énorme grimoire presque aussi grand que lui dans le fond de la pièce, l'ouvrit et fit tourner les pages d'un coup de baguette. Il semblait très concentré. Les pages volèrent pendant une bonne minute et se figèrent.

« Ava Maldav, née le 4 septembre 1925, non décédée. Veuve. Mère de 2 enfants, décédés. Grand-mère de 3 petits enfants, décédés. »

Hermione était choquée.

« Ils sont tous morts ! »

« Oui », répondit le garçon. « Pendant la dernière guerre... hum... Vit actuellement à Canterbury. Je vous donne l'adresse ? », demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les trois amis.

Ils retournèrent sur le Chemin de traverse, et ce fut la course pour faire leurs achats afin de revenir à temps pour le rendez vous avec Mr et Mrs Weasley et Ginny chez Florian Fantarôme.

Ginny ne parlait toujours pas à Harry. Ron n'aima pas ça et commença à lui jeter des regards mauvais.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et il fallait qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione ait le temps d'aller rendre visite à Ava Maldav. Ce fut lors d'un dîner en milieu de semaine qu'Harry trouva le courage d'annoncer qu'ils allaient devoir rendre visite à un ami. Seuls. Sans protection.

Mrs Weasley piqua une crise et une fois de plus, ce fut son mari qui la calma et qui fut étonnement compréhensif.

« Ils ont 17 ans Molly et ils ont affronté des situations périlleuses plus d'une fois. »

« Alors tu cautionnes le fait de les laisser partir seuls on ne sait où !?... Qu'ils se mettent en danger !?? »

« Non Molly mais qu'on le leur interdise ou pas, tu sais bien qu'ils finiront par trouver le moyen de le faire. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait compris mais elle espérait toujours pouvoir mettre un frein à ces folies comme elle les appelait. Elle céda, et le trio transplana deux jours avant la rentrée à Canterbury pour rencontrer Ava Maldav.


End file.
